Letters from Home
by princess-sally2005
Summary: An AU songfic takes place during the fight with Xodia and Sonics space escapade never took place. pg just to be safe. This story is dedicated to all the soldiers fighting overseas and those still here in the U.S. who can’t be home for Christmas. Merry Chr


****

Letters From Home

Authors Notes: This songfic takes place in a AU timeline. When the Xodia envade Mobius it takes longer than anyone realizes as the battle becomes an all out war. Sonic's little jaunt into outerspace never happened, and now he fights as a soldier for the Mobian United Forces.

Legal Stuff: Sonic and Company are © to Archie, Sega, and Dic. I own nothing so don't even try to sue. Please don't sue!

Letters from Home © to John Michael Montgomery.

****

This story is dedicated to all the soldiers fighting overseas and those still here in the U.S. who can't be home for Christmas. Merry Christmas and God Bless you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunnie walked out of the post op carrying her mail. It had just arrived this afternoon and she couldn't wait to get back to her barracks so she could read it. When she walked into her quarters she sat on her bed and tore open the letter from her mother. She smiled as she read,

_"My Baby girl,_

It's almost June. I hope this letter catches up with you, and finds you well."

Bunnie chuckled to herself as she read,

_"It's been dry but they're calling for rain, and everything's the same ol' same here in Johnsonville. Your stubborn ol' daddy ain't said to much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love……"_

And she goes on

Bunnie shook her head as she read her mama's words.

"She always writes to much."

__

"A letter from Home."

A voice behind Bunnie made her jump. It was just Hershey, her roommate and Lupe.

"Yeah mama always write too much , but I love her for it."

__

I hold it up and show my buddies,

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy

And they all laugh,

Like there's somethin' funny 'bout the way I talk,

When I say

"Mama' sends her best ya'll"

Bunnie said as she folded up the letter and put it in her jacket pocket.

__

I fold it up and put it in my shirt

Pick up my gun and get back to work

And it keeps me driving on

Waiting on

Letter from home.

Sonic sat alone in his barracks as he read a letter from Sally. He missed her so much and he could tell from her letter the feeling was mutual.

_"My Dearest Love_

It's almost dawn, I've been lying here all night long

wondering where you might be."

"She misses me. I Miss her too." Sonic thought. He chuckled as he read the next line.

__

"I saw your mama and I showed her the ring."

But her letter became more serious as he read,

__

"Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep.

But I'll be alright I'm just missing you.

And this is me kissing you,

XX's and OO's"

Sonic smiled at the kiss marks on the paper. Rotor and Tails just happened to walk in from the mess tent and Tails grabbed the letter.

"Ooo, another love letter from Sally. Wonder what she says this time?" Tails chuckled.

__

I hold it up and show my buddies

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy

And they all laugh cause she call's me "Honey"

But they take it hard, cause I don't read the good part.

Sonic grabbed it from Tails and quickly folded it and put it away.

I fold it up and put it in my shirt,

Pick up my gun and get back to work

And it keep's me driving on

Waiting on

Letters from Home.

Just then Antoine walked into the barracks and sat down on his bed. Sonic, Rotor and Tails all fell silent as Antoine tore open the letter. As he began to read tears flooded his eyes.

_Dear Son,_

I know I ain't written and sitting here to night alone in the kitchen it occurs to me. I might not have said it so I'll say it now. Son you make me proud.

Antoine didn't know what to say. He just fought back the lump in his throat and sighed.

Sonic came up and put a hand on his shoulder,

"A letter from your dad, huh?"

Antoine nodded.

__

I hold it up and show my buddies

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy

But no one laughs, cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cry's

And I just wipe my eyes

Antoine wiped his eyes and looked at his friends around him and gave a small smile. Just then Geoffrey pulled their door opened and started shouting to get their guns. They all quickly scrambled and Antoine folded his father's letter and put it in his chest pocket of his uniform. He would always have his father near him no matter what.

__

I folded it up and put it in my shirt

Pick up my gun and get back to work

And it keeps me driving on

Waiting on

Letters from Home


End file.
